¿Que regalarle a un hombre que lo tiene todo?
by LunaMiriel
Summary: San Valentin, linda fecha para las parejas normales, pero para Ana era una tortura. ¿Por que que demonios se le regala a un hombre con con solo una llamada puede tener todo? Ella solo esperaba que esa noche fuera especial para él y que le gustara su sorpresa.


Los personajes de 50 Sombras de Grey, no me perteneces son de la autora E. L. James, yo solo los tome prestados para realizar este Fic.

Bueno este FanFic surgió a raíz de un concurso realizado por esta fecha pero yo decidí no participar por varias cuestiones, bueno espero que les guste y los dejo para que lo lean.

* * *

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, estaba casi al borde del colapso, solo esperaba que a él le gustara su regalo de San Valentín. La verdad es que lo estuvo pensando casi un mes, dios ¿Qué regalarle a un hombre que lo tiene todo en esta vida? Muy difícil de decidir, pero la inspiración llego una tarde saliendo de sus clases de pre parto al ver un folleto en la pizarra de los anuncio con el título "Se sensual aun en tu embarazo".

El sonido de su celular el saco de sus pensamientos, se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió a su celular para ver el mensaje que le había llegado.

"Saliendo de la oficina llego en 15. C."

El tiempo justo para terminar de arreglar la habitación y a ella. El tiempo saso demasiado rápido cuando termino de arreglar su cabello sonó el ascensor indicando que Christian había llegado por fin.

-"¿Ana, nena ya estas lista? No queremos perder la reservación"- Christian se encamino hacia la cocina para tomar una copa de vino mientras Ana salía a su encuentro.

-"¿Christian, podrías venir un momento a la habitación por favor?"- Christian quedo a medio camino, no le gusto el tono de la vos de Ana, sonaba nerviosa casi preocupada, como si algo anduviera mal. La imaginación de Christian empezó a dispararse y pensar que algo andaba mal con su pequeño Blip ya que Ana había estado indispuesta estos días.

-"¿Ana, nena todo está bien?"- Pregunto mientras abría la puerta, se quedo paralizado cuando la puerta quedo abierta totalmente y la canción "Your love is King" de Sade comenzó a sonar y veía la habitación solo iluminada con velas encendidas rojas y blancas por toda la hitación y las lámparas cubiertas con tela roja dándole a la habitación un aire misterioso pero lo que las le impresiono fue ver a su Ana.

Ella llevaba puesto un Baby Doll rojo de encaje un tanto transparente solo lo suficiente para dejarle ver que ella traía una braga diminuta que en la parte de enfrente tenía un moño. Él al verlo solo pudo levantar una ceja imaginando lo que ese moño significaba.

Ana poco a poco comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción muy sexymente, o lo que ella creía quera sexy, estaba demasiado nerviosa a pesar de que estuvo practicando y que se había vuelto muy intrépida con lo que a su esposo concernía, ella solo esperaba no tropezar y caer. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a Christian pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, abriendo la abertura que tenía el Baby Doll para así dejar al descubierto su pancita de embarazada y que Christian pudiera ver el mensaje que había escrito en ella.

"Feliz San Valentín

TE AMAMOS"

El cuerpo de Christian había reaccionado simplemente con el hecho de haber visto a su esposa con la vestimenta e imagino miles de cosas que quería hacer con su esposa en el cuarto de juegos, pero el baile que le estaba realizando y el mensaje que se había escrito en su pancita, desecho todo eso de inmediato.

Ella bailo cada vez más cerca de él, girando a su alrededor, cuando estuvo de frente a él de nuevo tomo sus manos y de las puso en las caderas de ella y comenzó a bailarle muy cerca, Christian dejo sus manos en las caderas de Ana, no podía salir del Shock causado.

-"Feliz San Valentín, Sr. Grey"- lo acerco mas a ella y le dio un beso mordiendo su labio al finalizarlo, pero Christian no reacciono- "¿Christian estas bien?"- él seguía sin moverse solo la veía a los ojos- "Christian me estas preocupando, ¿No te gusto tu sorpresa de San Valentín?"

La nota de preocupación y temor en la voz de Ana fue lo único que lo saco de su trance.

-"Nena… Dios nena… esto fue… wow… yo… en verdad no sé qué decir, más que me encanto, me fascino"- Christian la beso de nuevo, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía en ese momento, su sorpresa, emoción pero lo que más sobre salía era su amor por ella.

Ella se sobresalto y rompió su beso.

-"¿Te apreté demasiado nena? ¿Te hice daño?"

-N"o, lo que pasa es que creo que el pequeño blip, está encantado de que te haya gustado tu sorpresa por que vaya que se está moviendo"- Ana tomo una mano de Christian y lo llevo a su vientre, para que sintiera a su hijo moverse.

Christian se arrodillo y beso la pancita de Ana justo en el corazón que también había pintado en ella.

-"Gracias a los dos por mi sorpresa me encanto, creo que mi sorpresa para ti ya no va a ser tan sorprendente como la tuya"- dijo él lambiéndose los labios para así quietar la pintura de ellos que se le pego- "mmm, pintura comestible de fresa, dios, Sra. Grey creo que se lucio."

-"Y aun no termina, compre algunos juguetes para estrenar esta noche"- le dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Me temo, Sra. Grey que esta noche no los usaremos."

-"¿A no?, ¿Por qué Sr. Grey?"-Él la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama, depositándola con cuidado.

-"Porque en primer lugar quiero hacerle el amor a mi amada esposa, y después de eso solo quiero tener una noche llena de simple y llana vainilla."- le dijo al oído, mientras se acomodaba junto a ella para después besarla y comenzar con su noche.

Noche que pasarían demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro.

* * *

Bueno que les pareció espero que les gustara, dejen su comentario, tanto si les gusto como si no, eso me ayudara en un futuro si vuelvo a escribir de estos personajes. Gracias. Feliz San Valentin. ;)


End file.
